1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices and methods for removing tissue from body passageways, such as removal of atherosclerotic plaque from arteries, utilizing a rotational atherectomy device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of techniques and instruments have been developed for use in the removal or repair of tissue in arteries and similar body passageways. A frequent objective of such techniques and instruments is the removal of atherosclerotic plaques in a patient's arteries. Atherosclerosis is characterized by the buildup of fatty deposits (atheromas) in the intimal layer under the endothelium of a patient's blood vessels. Very often over time, what initially is deposited as relatively soft, cholesterol-rich atheromatous material hardens into a calcified atherosclerotic plaque. Such atheromas restrict the flow of blood, and therefore often are referred to as stenotic lesions or stenoses, the blocking material being referred to as stenotic or occluding material. If left untreated, this occluding material can cause angina, hypertension, myocardial infarction, strokes and the like.
Rotational atherectomy procedures have become a common technique for removing such occluding material in blood vessels. Such procedures are used most frequently to initiate the opening of calcified lesions in coronary arteries. Most often the rotational atherectomy procedure is not used alone, but is followed by a balloon angioplasty procedure, which, in turn, is very frequently followed by placement of a stent to assist in maintaining patency of the opened artery. For non-calcified lesions, balloon angioplasty most often is used alone to open the artery, and stents often are placed to maintain patency of the opened artery. Studies have shown, however, that a significant percentage of patients who have undergone balloon angioplasty and had a stent placed in an artery experience stent restenosis—i.e., blockage of the stent which most frequently develops over a period of time as a result of excessive growth of scar tissue within the stent. In such situations an atherectomy procedure is the preferred procedure to remove the excessive scar tissue from the stent (balloon angioplasty being not very effective within the stent), thereby restoring the patency of the artery.
Several kinds of rotational atherectomy devices have been developed for attempting to remove occluding material. In one type of device, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,134 (Auth), a concentrically shaped ellipsoidal burr covered with an abrasive abrading material such as diamond particles is carried at the distal end of a flexible drive shaft. The burr is rotated at high speeds (typically, e.g., in the range of about 150,000-190,000 rpm) while it is advanced across the stenosis. As the burr is removing stenotic tissue, however, it blocks blood flow. Once the burr has been advanced across the stenosis, the artery will have been opened to a diameter equal to or only slightly larger than the maximum outer diameter of the burr. Frequently, since the burr is of a fixed resting diameter, more than one size burr must be utilized to open an artery to the desired diameter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,336 (Clement) provides an eccentric tissue removing burr with a coating of abrasive particles secured to a portion of its outer surface by a suitable binding material. This construction is limited, however because, as Clement explains at Col. 3, lines 53-55, that the asymmetrical burr is rotated at “lower speeds than are used with high speed ablation devices, to compensate for heat or imbalance.” That is, given both the size and mass of the solid burr, it is infeasible to rotate the burr at the high speeds used during atherectomy procedures, i.e., rotational speeds within the range of about 20,000-200,000 rpm. Essentially, the center of mass offset from the rotational axis of the drive shaft would result in development of significant and undesirable centrifugal force, exerting too much pressure on the wall of the artery and creating too much heat and excessively large particles. As with Auth, the burr size is fixed and may require using more than one size burr to open the subject lumen to the desired diameter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,444 (Shturman) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,890 (Shturman) both commonly assigned to the assignee of the instant application, disclose, inter alia, an atherectomy device having a drive shaft with an enlarged eccentric section, wherein at least a segment of this enlarged section is covered with an abrasive material. When rotated at high speeds, the abrasive segment is capable of removing stenotic tissue from an artery. The device is capable of opening an artery to a diameter that is larger than the resting diameter of the enlarged eccentric section due, in part, to the orbital rotational motion during high speed operation. The orbital rotational motion is primarily due to the offset of the center of mass of the enlarged eccentric section from the drive shaft's rotational axis. Since the enlarged eccentric section may comprise drive shaft wires that are not bound together, the enlarged eccentric section of the drive shaft may flex during placement within the stenosis or during high speed operation. This flexion allows for a larger diameter opening during high speed operation than the resting diameter of the enlarged eccentric section. The disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,132,444 and 6,494,890 are each hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Generally speaking, current atherectomy devices give modest luminal gains; up to approximately 6 mm is the limit for most devices, though the devices manufactured according to U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,132,444 and 6,494,890, and variations thereof, provide potential working diameters during high-speed rotation up to and in excess of 6 mm. However, for most devices, full treatment of an obstructed lumen with diameter larger than approximately 6 mm requires subsequent procedural steps such as ballooning and/or stenting.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an atherectomy device, system or method that combines a small crossing profile (less than 6 Fr) and the ability to fully treat occlusions in vessels with diameters up to 9 mm. The present invention addresses this need.